Feliz Aniversario!
by Misaki Taisho
Summary: Llevaba más de media hora detrás de aquel arbol, viendo como su luz practicaba un par de canastas, no es que estuviera acosandolo, simplemente le parecía extraño que Kagami lo llevara esquivando toda la semana.


Llevaba más de media hora detrás de aquel arbol, viendo como su luz practicaba un par de canastas, no es que estuviera acosandolo, simplemente le parecía extraño que Kagami lo llevara esquivando toda la semana.

Todo comenzó el lunes en la mañana justo después de verlo salir de su casa, camino detrás de él hasta que igualo sus  
pasos y con su típica voz monótona y su cara de póker, lo saludo:

-Buenos días kagami-kun- después del monótono saludo espero a que el pelirrojo se asustara como era su costumbre, pero no  
ocurrió.

Simplemente el pelirrojo giro su cabeza y miro por encima de su hombro a su sombra, hizo un simple gesto con su cabeza que  
Kuroko interpreto como un "Buenos días".

Al principio pensó que tal vez estaría enojado con él por algo, pero no recordaba haber hecho enfadar al 10 de seirin.

Suspiro mientras veía como su pelirrojo miraba por la ventana , y si era su pelirrojo, porque hace no más de 3 semanas que  
comenzaron a salir.

Entonces una duda lo asalto...Kagami no estaría pensando en terminar con él ¿Verdad?

A pesar del escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, ignoro las voces en su cabeza, era imposible que su pelirrojo pensara  
eso, porque el día que le pidió que fuera su pareja él le había dicho que lo amaba y que lo amaría siempre.

Sin dar más vueltas decidió calmarse y esperar, tal vez, solo tal vez, su novio no tendría nada y solamente sería algo  
pasajero.

Se equivoco.

Por eso mismo llevaba vigilando a su luz aproximadamente 40 minutos, en su escaneo se percato que su pelirrojo no llevaba  
ropa deportiva, en cambio vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados para  
poder apreciar mejor la cadena con un anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

Sintió un pinchazo en su pecho al pensar que tal vez Taiga se estaría citando con alguien más. En ese momento mientras que  
se repetía que eso era imposible, escucho una voz que no hubiese preferido volver a escuchar nunca.

-Taiga! - grita un chico de cabello negro, peinado a un costado , con un coqueto lunar debajo de su ojo derecho y con  
un collar similar al que el 10 de seirin llevaba en su cuello.

Ahí delante de él ,o mejor dicho delante del árbol el 12 de Yosen hizo acto de presencia, Himuro Tatsuya , la persona con  
la que Taiga se habia citado.

-Hola Tatsuya y gracias por venir-susurro Taiga algo avergonzado frente a su "hermano".

-No tienes porque agradecer ! -sonrió Tatsuya ,a los ojos de todos parecían una pareja y tal vez eso era lo que más le  
dolía .

Después de intercambiar un par de palabras en un ingles fluido, que para su desgracia no pudo entender casi nada, vio  
como su pelirrojo ,avergonzado, tomaba la mano de Himuro y lo jaloneaba para que salieran del parque.

Sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su pálida piel ,se acurruco en contra del árbol y ahí se quedo  
llorando en silencio .

Esto no podía estar sucediendo su compañero, su luz, su pelirrojo, su amigo, su amante, su novio lo estaba engañando con  
la persona que consideraba su hermano.

Abatido decidió levantarse e irse a su casa, cuando se levanto se percato que ya estaba atardeciendo y el no había comido  
nada desde el mediodía. Aunque la verdad con lo que vio no tenía hambre.

En cuanto salió del parque volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos ¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Fue solo un juego? o ¿Tal  
vez él con su típica indiferencia había arruinado su relación en tan poco tiempo?

Cuando volvió en si se percato que estaba parado en la puerta del departamento de su novio, entonces una imagen de su  
pelirrojo y Himuro llego a su cabeza, ambos gimiendo en la cama que él consideraba suya y de Taiga.

Sin poderlo evitar volvió a llorar y se acurruco a un costado de la puerta del departamanto. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo  
así solo que reacciono al escuchar la voz de su rival.

-Kuroko Tetsuya? -murmuro un Himuro asombrado por encontrar al novio de su "hermano" en la puerta de su departamento y  
llorando.

-Kuroko-murmuro Taiga asombrado al encontrar allí a su sombra.

-Te encuentras bien ?- en cuanto Himuro intento acercar su mano para tocar su frente, ya que el chico parecía más pálido  
de lo normal, Kuroko le dio un manotazo dejando una marca rojiza en su mano por lo fuerte del golpe.

-Tatsuya!-grito Kagami al ver como su hermano no solo fue golpeado si no también empujado por un Kuroko enojado-Kuroko  
qué te pasa?! pídele disculpas

-No quiero! -hablo alzando la vos más de lo debido mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Taiga y escondía su rostro en su  
pecho.

-Pero que mierd...! -hablo sorprendido Kagami ,era la primera vez desde que se conocían que veía a Kuroko reaccionar así.

-Está bien Taiga ,después de todo ya me iba-murmuro Himuro después de entragarle una pequeña bolsa de color celeste .

Después de maldecir en ingles, un par de veces, Kagami paso a su departamento con un Kuroko aun aferrado a su pecho. Con un  
poco de esfuerzo logro sentarse en el sillón e intento despegar a su novio, esto ya lo estaba preocupando ,comenzaba  
a sentir su camisa húmeda por las lagrimas del 11 de seirin.

-Kuroko que sucede?-hablo con una voz amorosa, poco común en el ,pero sabía que en ese momento era lo mejor ,si empezaba  
con el griterío su pequeño novio se asustaría y comenzaría a llorar más fuerte.

-No quiero que terminemos-murmuro bajito de hecho pareciera que apenas movió los labios, pero Taiga lo había escuchado  
perfectamente.

-¿eh? de donde sacaste que íbamos a terminar?-pregunto intrigado el 10 de Seirin,a su parecer esto no tenía ni pies  
ni cabeza.

-Te vi esta mañana con Himuro-san en el parque ,además de que llevas evitándome todo la semana -hablo con la voz todavía  
llorosa y levantando la vista del pecho de su pelirrojo.

Kagami en ese momento no sabía si reír o comerse a besos a su pequeño novio, prefirió la segunda opción .

Comenzó repartiendo pequeños besos en los ojos rojos e hinchados ,por el llanto, de su novio, terminandolo dando un  
beso lento y suave en esos labios que amaba y que ahora sabían a sal.

-kagami-kun?- murmuro despacito el peli azul ,no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Como crees que te voy a engañar tonto -murmuro pasándole la pequeña bolsa celeste que Himuro le había pasado antes de  
irse.

-Esto que es, Kagami-kun?-susurro mientras abría la pequeña bolsa .

-Es el motivo por el que estuve distraído toda la semana y también el motivo por el que me encontré con Himuro Hoy -

Se escucho un pequeño ´clic´ en medio de la sala donde se encontraban la pareja de Seirin.

En ese momento Kuroko volvió a llorar ,pero esta vez de alegría , allí dentro en una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo se encontraba un anillo que llevaba grabado "Yours ever".

-Feliz Primer Mes Tetsu-murmuro volviendo a besar esos pálidos labios que seguían temblando debido a la emoción.  
.

Fin

Gracias a las personas que lo leyeron! :D

Gomen nasai PaulitaXDB ! u/u todavia no se manejar bien esta pagina por lo que me pierdo facilmente ! pero ahora si creo que lo complete bien :D


End file.
